Percy and Annabeth after Tartarus
by QueenKayy
Summary: What happened after Tartarus? what have they been hiding? what is something even Nico doesnt know?
1. Chapter 1

"Percy! Percy!" Annbeth had screamed. "Percy! You're having another nightmare!" She shook my shoulder. I woke up with start. I had been sleepwalking again.

"Annabeth..?" I asked.

"Yes Percy, I'm here." She told me as she tried rolling up my sleeves. I pushed her hand away from my arms. "P-Percy, w-what happened?" I through my arms around her and tried to hold back my tears, of course it didnt work. A tear strolled down my cheek as my chin rested on her head. "Everyone go back to sleep! Dont worry!" She told the campers crowding around us, as if I did something. Then I looked at my cabin, which I was standing behind, and saw the marks on it.

"I did that.." I said as I walked toward the beach. "I did it again."

"Its okay Percy," Annabeth said, running to catch up with me. "Its fine, I do it too."

After Annabeth and I had gotten out of Tartarus, we have both having worse nightmares. Most night its her, but when its me, I go ballistic. I sleepwalk, I scratch, I make marks, I'm a monster.

"You stay in bed, Wise Girl." I told her as i was sitting in the sand. "You wake up and come to me. I sleepwalk, I make marks, I'm terrible. My own mother is afraid to have me around at night. She and Paul are afraid I'll hurt the baby. I'm a monst-" She stopped me abruptly.

"You are not a monster, Jackson. You've literally been through hell and back." She sat down close to me. "I go to you because I feel save with you. I know you feel save with me as well, but it's harder for you. I understand."

"You've been through hell and back to, but no one understands why I'm like this." I pulled her closer to me as we watched the waves. "Nico doesn't even understand, he's been there as well!"

"What was it," She asked me. "Your dream?"

I sighed. "I was being tortured all over again, I couldn't be with you, Kelli took you again. The others stood around me as Kelli let you go out of the circle of Empousa. You tried to break through.. They knocked out down and you hurt your ankle again." Annabeth winced as soon as I mentioned her ankle. "Sorry.. Anyway, I couldn't see you. Kelli had me tied up, and she kept punching me as hard as she could while the others circled in closer and closer. 'The hero of Olympus will fall!' they kept chanting. I wasn't sure where you were, if you were hurt, if you were gone... I finally stood up to her and took them out, I ran to find you. You were hiding behind a rock practically passed out. I needed you to be save so I let you sleep. Instead of you sleeping peacefully like what actually happened, I got visions of friends dying. I heard Gaea in my head saying how I cannot change this.. Will, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Hedge, Clarisse, You... You were all hurt and i couldn't change it."

"That will never happen." She told me. "Come on, lets get to bed."

Annabeth and I were the only couple allowed to be in the same cabin alone together and at night. Chiron and Mr. D know what happens and they know that we are the only people who can calm each other down. So she came to my cabin and we laid down in my bed, she instantly fell asleep while i lay there terrified to go back to sleep. My mind is running wild, when I finally give in, I roll up my sleeves and stare in agony at my arms.

I'm mortified I thought to myself no one else knows, not even Annabeth! She knows everything! People think I'm cold, Annabeth doesn't want me to be too hot so she tries to roll up my sleeves.. But I cant. I cant do it.

I finally forget about everything and roll my sleeves down, i put one arm around Annabeth and pulled her closer, She's safe. I'm safe. "I love you, Wise girl." i said as i kissed her forehead and fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning, Wise Girl." Percy said as I was waking up. "You going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, brush my teeth, do my hair, all that." I laughed.

"Okay," He laughed. "I'll wait for you."

"Thank gods, last time I had to walk into the woods without you!" I almost fell because i was laughing so hard. "Stay here" I laughed as i walked into the bathroom.

As I was getting unchanged I kept looking at my arms, wondering if my sleeve went up while i slept, and more importantantly, if Percy saw them. As i got into the shower they started to burn. A feeling that stung like a bee. I cried a little hoping Percy couldnt hear me. Once i got out, I realized that i needed Percy's help.

"Percy!" I yelled as i was getting dressed. "I need help!" I quickly put my clothes on so he couldnt see anything.

"WHAT?!" He screamed as he ran in with Riptide held up. "WHO'S HERE? WHO DO I NEED TO KILL? WHAT DO I NEED TO KILL?"

"Haha, I just needed help wrapping my ankle, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh.. Okay" He put Riptide awawy and wrapped my ankle. "Aaaallllll better! I feel like Will" He said laughing.

"Will is way cuter though." I laughed.

"You're kidding me right? I'm Hot as hell!" He laughed. "And we've been there!"

We both laughed for a little bit, before he said that we should go to breakfast. As we walked over, he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I have a little idea, breakfast can wait. We are going to be really early anyway."

"Where in Zeus's name are you taking me?"

"You'll see.. I think we need to talk though.."

He took my hand and next thing i knew, we were on his cabin.

"Tyson isnt here so, we are alone."

"Okay.. So what is it tat we need to talk about?"

He looked so upset.. i didnt know what else to do exept kiss him, So i did, i took his face in my hands look him straight in the eyes and kissed him.


End file.
